Sadida
I sadida detti Sandali dei Sadida sono una pacifica e curiosa tribù di creature amanti della natura del mondo dei dodici. Seppur di natura pacifica; in battaglia i Sadida si presentano come potenti alleati; Grazie ai numerosi attacchi basati sui rovi, combinati all'evocazione di una vasta gamma di bambole, i sadida possono avere un impatto significativo sulla battaglia sia singolarmente che in gruppo. I Sadida hanno accesso a differenti magie di evocazione di bambole. Tali bambole, contrariamente ad altre evocazioni, non effettuano Danni Diretti, dunque servono a migliorare le strategie rallentando l'avversario. In pratica una singola bambola è poco efficente, potrà servire a rallentare temporaneamente l'avversario. Le bambole sono sopratutto usate come diversivi, e molte bambole disturbano il gioco dell'avversario tramite la perdita di PA, PM e AP loss resistance. Difatti può accadere che l'avversario si ritrovi a non poter fare alcuna azione nè muoversi. Poichè le bambole non recano danni diretti, il sadida deve attaccare in maniera diversa; mentre le bambole servono solo a distrarre, immobilizzare e rendere inattivo, il sadida può arrecare ingenti danni. Il sadida ha attacchi perlopiù basati sulla forza, possiede numerosi rovi che usa per recare forti danni. Questi rovi fuoriescono dal terreno per attanagliare e ferire i nemici. Molti hanno provato il peso del Sandalo Sadida e molti non sono riusciti a reggerlo! Caratteristiche Forza: Generalmente, questa è la caratteristica principale di un sandalo dei sadida. Il maggior numero degli attacchi Sadida si basano sull'elemento terra. Tuttavia l'incremento del costo dei punti forza avviene solamente ogni 50 punti così da divenire lento il suo progredire rispetto ad altre classi basate sulla Forza Vitalità: Non raccomandata. Intelligenza: I Sadida hanno alcuni attacchi di Fuoco, quindi l'intelligenza può essere una opzione per i tuoi punti caratteristica. Ci sono alcuni Sadida basati sull'intelligenza che sono molto forti in PvP. Fortuna: I Sadida hanno solo due attacchi basati sull'acqua, per questo normalmente la fortuna non è una caratteristica per i sadida. L'incantesimo Lacrima viene appreso a livelli molto bassi e può diventare molto potente. Nota: Lacrima è l'incantesimo che effettua maggiori danni rispetto agli altri attacchi, pertanto dal momento che la fortuna ha dei soft-cap più alti rispetto alla forza, alcuni sadida "anomali" preferiscono usare la lacrima come attacco principale. '' '''Agilità:' I sadida hanno un solo attacco basato sull'agilità, conseguentemente è fortemente sconsigliato come caratteristica principale. 'Saggezza:'Come tutte le classi, il sadida aumenta la saggezza per guadagnare più punti esperienza, Dato che la saggezza ha un alto costo dal primo livello (in rapporto 3 punti capitale per 1 punto caratteristica), raramente essa viene aumentata. Incantesimi di classe Gli incantesimi di classe disponibili ai membri della classe Sadida sono: Equippaggiamenti Armi Vedi Damage: Class modifiers per più dettagli. Set di classe La Panoplia di Classe del Sadida è Panoplia Selvaggia. Sviluppi °=Non raccomandato, +=Sviluppo a lungo termine (richiede un grande investimento), ++=Divertente ma difficile, +++=sviluppo sicuro e affidabile Temple In (-1,9) c'è il Tempio Sadida, in cui puoi trovare informazioni sui Sadida, comprare le pozioni d'oblio per i Sadida e combattere il Sadida Dopple. Trivia Sadida spelt backwards is "Adidas", a major sports equipment manufacturer. This refers to Sadida's shoes, as the class is called "Sadida's Shoes". Categoria:Abcdefghilmnopqrstuvz0987553432223456889ugfdgfdefthyjnkm,l.òà